People that are visually impaired often have difficulty operating office equipment such as copier machines with touch screen displays because the touch screen selections are have to be first read before the appropriate selection can be made. If the user of the copier machine is visually impaired then relying on the ability to clearly read the touch screen selections may not be adequate to ensure accuracy of the selected options made by the user. In addition, the visually impaired user needs to be able to quickly and easily navigate the various levels of menu options often found on touch screen displays.
What is needed in the art are touch screen displays for office equipment among others which enable users with visual impairments to understand what the various touch screen menu selections are so as to allow such users to traverse menu options thereon to select the options and operations they need to have the equipment perform and make use of such displays without assistance from others.